I'm Here For You
by jiminKai
Summary: jimin adalah anak baik-baik dengan keluarga yang baik juga, kepindahannya kerumah yang baru membuatnya bertemu dan mengenal jungkook yang tak terlalu suka bersosialisasi, ada yang membuat jimin penasaran pada jungkook dan untuk menjawabnya jimin akan selalu ada untuk jungkook. it's Kookmin


**I am here for you**

 **Kookmin**

* * *

aku lahir ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil yang bahagia, ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga yang selalu memperhatikan setiap detail yang dilakukannya, she's perfect and I really love her. Ayahku bekerja sebagai salah satu penasihat keuangan perusahaan, keluarga kami memiliki usaha caffe kecil-kecilan yang ayahku dirikan sejak 7 tahun lalu, saat aku 10 tahun.

Hyungku, dia adalah hyung yang sangat kusayangi, kami dekat karena sejak kecil selalu bersama, actually aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Ibu bilang, dulu aku selalu mengikuti hyungku kemanapun, bahkan sampai sekolahnya, aku tidak terlalu ingat karena ibu bilang itu sebelum aku berumur lima tahun, dan dia sepertinya tak keberatan aku mengikutinya.

Tapi dia usil sekali padaku, sungguh aku tak bercanda. Kadang dia suka kelewatan kalau bercanda, tapi dia selalu meminta maaf jika aku sudah mulai marah padanya. Semakin kami tumbuh semakin jarang waktu kami untuk bersama, aku dan hyungku sekolah ditempat yang sama, kadang setelah pulang sekolah dia tak langsung pulang. Ia mempunyai sebuah satu hobi membuatnya sedikit melupakan keluarganya ini, skateboarding. Dan ia kadang pergi latihan bersama teman-teman komunitasnya, sedangkan aku? Aku tidak ahli bermain benda itu, mungkin menyanyi lebih cocok untukku. Ayah sudah lebih sibuk dengan usaha café, ibu juga membantu disana, dan kadang jika aku tak menemukan mereka dirumah maka aku akan lari ke caffe.

Hari ini kami pindah , ke sebuah rumah baru. Sekolahku dan hyungku juga pindah, rumah kami yang sekarang jauh lebih besar dari rumah lama kami, well hampir di setiap rumah dikomplek ini besar dan memiliki halaman yang luas, setidaknya itu sedikit membuatku memiliki alasan menyukai rumah baru kami. Aku suka bermain diatas rumput, dan halaman rumah kami sangat luas, ibu bisa mengaturnya kalau aku meminta.

Kamarku dilantai dua, berada dipojok dan yang membuatku menyukai kamar baruku ini adalah balkonnya, kamar lamaku tak memiliki balkon dan sudah lama sekali aku ingin memiliki kamar yang ada balkonnya. Kamarku mengarah ke arah taman depan, dengan pohon yang rindang.

Aku pasti akan sangat menyukai tempat baru ini, pasti. Semua yang ku inginkan sejak dulu ada dirumah ini, kamar luas dengan balkon, halaman rumah yang hijau, dan yang terpenting kamarku tak berdekatan dengan kamar hyungku.

"jimin ah, kau sudah selesai? Ayo makan"

Tidak, sama sekali belum selesai. Barang-barangku masih belum kubongkar, aku malas melakukannya, tapi setidaknya makanan sudah datang.

* * *

Hari itu, kami menghabiskannya dengan menata rumah, aku dan hyungku bertugas merapikan lantai dua, sedangkan ayah dan ibu merapikan lantai satu. Sekolah kami baru akan mulai beberapa hari lagi, urusan administrasinya belum beres, jadi kami harus menunggu.

Untuk urusan kamarku, aku menatanya sedemikian rupa sama dengan kamarku yang dulu, catnya kuperbarui dan kutambah dengan sebuah almari buku. Khusus untuk buku-buku dan koleksi komikku, mereka barang yang penting untukku jadi tidak boleh ada satupun yang berserakan. Sentuhan terakhir kuberi pada dinding kamar, dengan replica paris yang sangat romantic dan juga eksotis, done!, aku selesai dengan kamarku, lantai dua sudah beres dan kurasa tinggal membantu ayah dan ibuku dibawah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin beristirahat sejenak.

Kakiku melangkah kearah balkon, membuka pintunya dan air hujan sedikit memercik kearahku, cuaca saat ini memang sedang hujan, dan inilah yang kusukai, aku mengulurkan tanganku, membiarkan air hujan menetes ke celah-celah jemariku, kalau saja aku bukan remaja berumur 17 tahun sudah kuterjang habis hujan ini.

Aku dan hyungku, kami memiliki kesamaan dalam menyukai hujan, biasanya kami akan sama-sama duduk diberanda rumah, memperhatikan hujan hingga selesai dengan bercerita banyak. Mungkin kisah-kisah kami saat kecil, kekonyolan kami, kejelekan kami, kebahagiaan dan juga kemarahan kami. Meski tumbuh dengan diajarkan untuk tak mudah marah, kami tetaplah manusia yang punya emosi juga, terkadang hyungku marah karena teman-temannya menganggap aku tak mirip dengannya, atau ketika mereka mengatakan kalau mungkin saja aku bukan adik kandungnya, dan disaat-saat seperti inilah dia akan berkeluh kesah padaku dan mengatakan kalau teman-temannya itu bodoh karena tak bisa melihat kemiripan kami. Aku tertawa untuk menutupi perasaan kesalku, kuakui mereka benar, secara fisik aku tak mirip dengannya, dia tinggi dan memiliki senyum yang menawan, tidak denganku.

Ayah dan ibupun, mereka tak pernah menganggap apa yang teman-teman hyungku katakan sebagai hal yang harus dianggap serius, mereka menanggapinya dengan bijak, aku bersyukur memiliki mereka.

Prang!

Aku terkaget dengan suara pecahan barusan, itu jelas bukan dari dalam rumahku, karena suaranya terdengar jelas dari kamar rumah tetangga kami yang berada persis disamping kamarku, dan saat kutengok ada pecahan keramik yang berserakan dibalkon, seseorang baru saja melemparnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke arah balkon kamar itu, basah hujan sudah mengenai tubuhku, toh setelah ini aku hanya tinggal mandi dengan air hangat. Aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat sedikit kedalam kamar, dan yang kulihat disana adalah seorang laki-laki tengah duduk menghadap balkon dengan kaki tertekuk dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan di antara kedua belah kakinya, sementara salah satu tangannya terlihat menggenggam kaca dan berdarah, tubuh laki-laki itu juga basah.

Kata-kata yang hampir kukeluarkan seakan tertahan ditenggorokan saat ia tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan pandangan kami tanpa sengaja bertemu, sejenak aku bisa melihat sirat kemarahan dikedua matanya, namun tak berapa lama kemudian ia memalingkan wajahnya dan pandangan kami terputus.

* * *

Sejak hari itu aku masih terus saja berpikir siapa laki-laki itu, dan mengapa ia tak segera mengobati tangannya yang berdarah, dua hari inipun aku selalu berkesempatan melihat kearah balkon sampingku, namun gordennya selalu tertutup, tak sekalipun kulihat terbuka. Dan kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku sendiri tidak tau jawabannya.

Dan hari ini, tanpa sengaja aku kembali melihatnya. Ia baru saja masuk kehalaman rumahnya dengan sepeda, mungkin ia tak menyadari keberadaanku dan tak tau jika aku memperhatikannya dari balkon. Kulihat tangannya sudah diperban, laki-laki itu terlihat cukup muda dan berbeda dengan yang kulihat dua hari lalu, tidak sekacau saat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Sudah tiga hari keluargaku disini, tapi belum pernah sekalipun kami bertegur sapa dengan tetangga sebelah kanan kami itu. Noh ahjumma adalah tetangga yang ramah, dia selalu bercerita banyak hal tentang orang-orang di blok ini, ibuku bukan orang yang suka bergosip, dia menanggapi setiap cerita noh ahjumma dengan positif, ia anggap hal itu sebagai hal yang bisa menguntungkannya, jadi ibu bisa lebih tau bagaimana orang-orang di blok kami.

Noh ahjumma bilang, tetangga kanan kami memang jarang berada dirumah, aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan ibu dengannya saat sore kemarin. Keluarga jeon adalah keluarga yang sukses, mereka jarang berada dirumah, yang sering berada dirumah adalah kedua anak mereka, mungkin salah satunya yang kulihat kemarin lusa dan hari ini, sementara yang satu belum pernah kulihat, kami belum sempat berkunjung, terakhir kali hyungku yang kesana untuk memberikan kue beras dan berkenalan, tapi yang hyung temui hanyalah ahjumma yang membantu dirumah itu.

"jimin ah, ayo sarapan"

"ne"

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku disekolah yang baru, lagi-lagi aku dan hyung satu sekolah, kuharap teman-temannya tidak seperti teman-temannya disekolah yang lama, sungguh aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Jarak rumah kami dengan sekolah baru kami ini hanya 15 menit dengan bus, cukup dekat dibandingkan dengan sekolah lama kami.

Aku dan hyung berpisah diruang guru, ia kekelasnya begitupun aku, wali kelasku kali ini adalah guru bahasa china, dan sedikit cerewet. Beliau tak berhenti bicara sejak dari ruang guru hingga kami sampai didepan pintu kelas, aku sampai tak sadar karena terlalu memperhatikan apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku memang gugup, aku bukanlah orang yang memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, moment-moment seperti ini selalu membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan, apalagi ditatap oleh orang-orang yang baru kulihat.

"hari ini ada teman baru dikelas ini, saya harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik dengannya"

Aku memandang mereka satu persatu, semua mata tertuju padaku sekarang dan itu menambah kegugupanku berkali lipat. Dan, mataku terhenti pada seseorang yang tak asing tapi tak kukenal, dia duduk di baris ketiga sebelah kanan, berada persis didekat jendela.

"annyeong… namaku park jimin"

mereka masih diam, sama seperti saat aku memasuki kelas ini. sekali lagi kulihat dia, dia masih tak terlihat tertarik dengan keberadaanku, ia menatapku dan tatapannya sama dengan teman-teman kelas baruku yang lain.

"okay..hanya itu saja? Duduklah disamping jungkook, jungkook!"

Tanpa perlu memanggilnya pun aku sudah tau kalau aku akan duduk di bangku sampingnya, hanya bangku itu yang kosong. Aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya, terasa kaku, dia hanya menoleh padaku tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"welcome jimin ah, aku kim taehyung"

Seseorang yang duduk didepanku berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyum lebar, memanggilku dengan akrab sekalipun aku belum mengenalnya. Aku balas tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangannya, ternyata tak sekaku yang kupikirkan, masih ada orang yang ramah dikelas ini, bagi orang sepertiku yang sulit bersosialisasi, menyapa orang yang baru ditemui rasanya sangat susah, mungkin karena itu aku jarang memiliki teman.

"ah, annyeong taehyung ah"

"kau dari sekolah mana?"

"kirin art high school"

"benarkah? Waw, kau pasti berbakat, kau mengambil jurusan apa disana? "

"dance-"

Belum sempat kuselesaikan jawabanku, taehyung sudah menyela

"waw, daebak! Ya! Jungkook, dia cocok sekali denganmu, jimin ah, jungkook juga seorang dancer disekolah kami, dia selalu masuk tiga besar dalam setiap lomba"

Pertama kali kupikir taehyung adalah orang yang cerewet dan juga penuh semangat, caranya menanggapi jawabanku benar-benar membuatku merasa kalau dia tak berpura-pura. Aku menoleh pada jungkook, ia terlihat tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan taehyung.

"apa yang perlu dibanggakan dari itu? Kau berlebihan"

Dingin, aku tak merasa bahwa jungkook merasa bangga dipuji oleh tahyung, dan kulihat taehyung juga tak terlalu peduli pada reaksi yang jungkook berikan tadi, apakah jungkook memang selalu seperti itu?.

"kau selalu saja seperti itu, mungkin jimin bisa menjadi partner yang sempurna untukmu, kalau kalian bersama pasti hasilnya akan luar biasa"

"ya, jangan terlalu berlebihan, kau bahkan belum pernah melihatnya melakukan itu"

"bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya? Kau pasti mau kan jadi partnernya?"

Sejujurnya, aku merasa kalau mereka seperti sedang bertaruh untukku. Dan jungkook, ia terlihat tak terlalu menyukai ide taehyung, well… mudah saja bagiku untuk menari, aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, tapi mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, jika aku memang sebaik itu dimata taehyung apakah aku akan menjadi partner jungkook? .

"okay, kita lihat saja nanti"

* * *

Jam istirahat, aku tak sempat makan siang karena taehyung tiba-tiba saja menarikku ke sebuah ruang latihan. Aku tak asing dengan ruangan penuh kaca seperti ini, disekolah lamaku hampir setiap hari kutemui ruangan seperti ini. jungkook menyusul kami setelahnya, ia beranjak duduk didepanku.

"kau harus menepati janjimu jungkook, kalau jimin memang pantas maka ia akan menjadi partnermu"

Ujar taehyung, ia menggandeng lenganku. Kulihat jungkook menghela nafas, sepertinya ia jengah mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari taehyung.

"bukan aku yang menentukan, bicarakan hal itu dengan ahn ssaem"

"tidak, dia tidak akan mendengarkanku, kalau kau yang bicara pasti dia akan mendengarkan "

"apa bedanya? Kau juga anak didiknya"

"tapi kau kesayangannya"

"taehyung ah"

"apapun itu kau sudah janji, jadi sebagai laki-laki kau harus bisa menepatinya"

Jungkook terlihat menyerah, mungkin ia berpikiran sama denganku, taehyung benar-benar keras kepala dan ngotot. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang mereka perdebatkan lagi, kupikir saat taehyung bilang bahwa aku bisa saja menjadi partner dancenya jungkook itu akan terlihat keren. Mungkin dengan itu bisa membuatku lebih mudah berinteraksi dengan siswa-siswa disini.

"kau bisa memulainya sekarang"

Ujar jungkook, aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan memberikan ponselku pada taehyung dan menyuruhnya memutar lagu yang bisa kubuat jadi koreografi. Seharusnya aku tidak setakut ini, menari sudah menjadi kebiasaanku dan hyungku dan tubuhku seharusnya tak terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan, tapi dengan tatapan jungkook yang seakan mengawasiku itu membuatku merasa ada beban sendiri. Kulirik taehyung, lagunya sudah berputar tapi tubuhku masih terasa memaku, dan taehyung menatapku dengan pandangan berharap.

* * *

Jungkook adalah orang yang paling sulit yang pernah kutemui, aku tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya, ia tak terlalu ekspresif. Dibandingkan dengan taehyung, ia jauh lebih diam, meskipun ia sesekali menanggapi celotehan taehyung. Aku tidak tau apakah ia mengingatku atau tidak, ia tak berbicara denganku kalau tidak perlu, diantara kamipun aku rasa masih ada kesenjangan yang membuatku segan mengajaknya bicara.

"kau tinggal dimana?"

Kali ini aku menunggu bus pulang dengan taehyung, rumah kami searah, hanya saja rumah taehyung berbeda blok denganku, ia sudah bercerita banyak hal padaku. Tentang keluarganya, tempat tinggalnya, teman-temannya , bahkan sampai persahabatannya dengan jungkook. Baru kuketahui kalau mereka sudah lama berteman, sejak kecil.

Jungkook terlihat biasa saja dengan taehyung, tapi ia terlihat tak terlalu menyukai saat ada yang mendekatinya, aku bahkan masih takut melihat matanya. Caranya menatap membuatku merasa terintimidasi, kurasa akan sulit menjadi temannya.

"tiga blok dari rumahmu, nomor 228"

Aku sudah menebak reaksi apa yang akan taehyung berikan, meskipun belum sehari kenal aku sudah bisa melihat kalau taehyung adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif dan kadang berlebihan.

"waah, kau bertetangga dengan jungkook?!"

Aku tersenyum, seperti dugaanku, melihat bagaimana taehyung terkejut membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan dan juga lucu. Aku mengangguk ,mengiyakan.

"tapi sepertinya kalian tidak saling kenal tadi"

"euhm, aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya sebelumnya"

"aah, aku mengerti… tapi, tolong jangan menilainya dengan negative hanya dengan sekali lihat, jungkook sebenarnya tidak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan, dia hanya sedikit diam"

"siapapun akan salah paham dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu"

"memang, karena belum tau mereka bisa menilai apapun tentangnya, tapi jungkook sebenarnya orang baik, dia hanya perlu didekati agar bisa lebih tau seperti apa dia"

"dia terlihat tidak senang denganku"

"apa kau mendengarnya bicara seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng, memang jungkook tak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari bagaimana ia bersikap padaku itu sudah cukup membuatku yakin kalau jungkook benar-benar tidak mau didekati. Taehyung terlihat menghela nafas, ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"jika dia belum mengatakan apapun, itu berarti dia tak apa-apa denganmu, kalian hanya belum saling kenal saja"

Percakapan kami harus terhenti ketika bus yang ditunggu sudah sampai dihalte, aku membiarkan taehyung naik duluan, hyungku baru saja mengirim pesan kalau aku harus menunggunya, aku menghela nafas, seharusnya ia bilang sejak tadi, menunggu itu hal yang tidak kusukai.

"kau tidak naik?"

Aku menoleh, taehyung sudah berada didalam bis dan melongokkan kepalanya dari jendela. Aku menggeleng.

"tidak, aku harus menunggu hyungku"

"oh, baiklah… hati-hati"

Aku mengangguk, bus yang ditumpanginya pun melaju, dan saat aku mengitarkan pandanganku, sudah tak ada siapapun selain aku. Jelas saja, sekolah sudah berakhir sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan hari juga sudah mulai gelap, ku hela nafasku dan aku mundur untuk duduk dibangku halte, kusandarkan kepalaku dan memasang earphone, kulirik jam tanganku, kalau dalam setengah jam dia tak muncul juga akan kutinggal saja.

Hari pertamaku benar-benar biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa, semua bersikap biasa padaku. Aku belum memiliki banyak teman selain taehyung yang benar-benar mengajakku bicara, yang lain hanya sekedar say hi dan bertanya hal-hal yang biasa mereka tanyakan pada anak baru, setidaknya aku bersyukur tidak ada pengganggu yang biasa membully siswa baru, seperti yang taehyung ceritakan. Ia bilang dulu ada beberapa siswa yang membully, tapi karena tindakan mereka itu mereka dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan sejak itu tak ada siapapun yang berani berbuat seperti itu lagi.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahku, kukira itu hyungku tapi ternyata jungkook, kukira ia sudah pulang sejak tadi, aku melihat tangannya yang masih diperban, dia tak terlihat tak baik-baik saja, ia normal seperti yang lain, dan jungkook berbeda dengan yang kulihat saat pertama kali, semakin aku melihatnya semakin aku tau kalau jungkook tak terlalu menyeramkan juga.

"apa yang kau perhatikan?"

Aku tersentak saat ia berucap demikian, dan ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku, aku tak tau harus berkilah apa karena tertangkap basah memperhatikannya.

"ah, bukan apa-apa… "

Dia masih menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam itu, dan hal itu membuat nyaliku jadi menciut, kutarik lagi kata-kataku kalau jungkook tak menyeramkan. Sungguh, saat dia menatap seseorang dengan pandangan seperti itu seolah-olah dia ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Aku bersyukur ia memalingkan wajahnya lagi, dan beberapa saat kemudian yang ada hanyalah kediaman kami. Aku tak menemukan sesuatu yang cocok untuk kubicarakan dan jungkook juga sepertinya tak punya hal yang bisa dibicarakan dengan orang baru sepertiku.

"besok, temui ahn ssaem"

Keheningan itu terpecah setelah jungkook bersuara, aku menoleh lagi dan menatapnya tak mengerti.

"aku menepati janjiku pada taehyung, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa langsung menjadi partnerku"

Ah, aku paham dari taruhan taehyung dan jungkook tadi, aku berhasil membuat jungkook mengakui keunggulanku dalam dance, dan taehyung juga mendesaknya untuk berbicara dengan guru pembimbing itu, masalahnya adalah aku tidak tau seperti apa ahn ssaem itu.

"anu… aku tidak tau bagaimana ahn ssaem"

"kau bisa meminta taehyung untuk membawamu pada ahn ssaem, dia juga anak didiknya"

Aku mengangguk meski kutau jungkook tak melihatnya, sejak tadi jungkook berbicara tanpa melihatku, matanya memandang lurus, entah apa yang ia lihat, didepan sana yang ada hanyalah jalan raya dengan berbagai kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, hyungku datang. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, seharusnya kalau mau pulang bersama dia bilang dulu sejak awal, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggunya dihalte seperti ini, aku bisa menunggu diperpus atau di dance room mungkin. Aku jatuh cinta dengan tempat itu sejak taehyung membawaku kesana tadi siang.

"mian, kau menunggu lama?"

Aku mendesah, sudah tau malah masih bertanya juga.

"seharusnya bilang dari awal"

"maaf, hyung akan belikan kau cokelat nanti"

Aku mendecih mendengar rayuannya yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, dia pikir aku masih bocah apa? Tapi, aku mau juga sih ditawari seperti it.

"oke, dua batang cokelat"

"ya! Kau bisa gendut nanti"

"bilang saja hyung takut dompetnya tipis"

"tidak, sama sekali… aku peduli padamu-"

Kata-katanya terpotong ketika hyungku terlihat melambaikan tangan pada seseorang yang memakai sepeda menuju kearah kami, seorang siswa dengan seragam yang sama dengan kami berhenti didekat kami dan mereka terlihat akrab. Laki-laki itu terlihat melihatku, ah bukan… dia bukan melihatku, tapi jungkook? Dan jungkook juga terlihat menatapnya, mereka saling kenalkah?

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika aku sedang berjalan dengan taehyung menuju kelas kami, tiba-tiba taehyung menarikku ke arah yang berlawanan dari kelas kami setelah ia membaca pesan yang masuk keponselnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Ia membawaku ke practice room yang kemarin ku datangi, disana aku melihat ada jungkook dan seorang laki-laki asing yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, penampilannya cukup modis jika dia memang guru disini.

Aku tak bertanya apapun saat taehyung kembali menarikku, mendekat kepada mereka berdua. Sebelumnya kulihat jungkook tak melepas matanya sejak kami datang, ia terus melihat kearah kami, namun saat aku balik melihatnya, ia membuang mukanya.

"ssaem!" seru taehyung, aku terperangah sesaat, jadi lelaki modis ini memang seorang guru?

"jadi dia?" lelaki asing itu bersuara, ia seolah-olah sedang bertanya pada taehyung dan tatapannya mengarah kepadaku.

"ya, ini park jimin"

Jujur, aku tak terlalu senang dipandang terlalu intens oleh orang yang belum kukenal, dan pandangan orang yang taehyung panggil dengan ssaem itu membuatku benar-benar tak nyaman.

"hyung, kau membuatnya takut"

Jungkook bersuara, dan setelah itu kudengar tawa dari lelaki dihadapanku.

"baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf, taehyung dan jungkook sudah bercerita tentangmu"

"aku tak cerita apapun" potong jungkook, tapi lelaki asing itu sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataannya.

"aku juga sudah melihat videomu dari taehyung kemarin"

Aku masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang, dikepalaku yang ada sekarang hanyalah pertanyaan tentang siapa sebenarnya orang ini dan kenapa taehyung memanggilnya ssaem sementara jungkook memanggilnya dengan hyung.

"video?"

"ah, ssaem, anda belum memperkenalkan diri"

Ujar taehyung usai aku bertanya, lelaki asing dihadapanku itu menepuk jidadnya.

"ah, benar… namaku ahn jae hyo, panggil saja hyung kalau hanya ada kita, aku guru dance disekolah ini"

"dan juga sepupu jungkook"

"dan jangan memanggilku ssaem taehyung ah, itu terlihat tua"

Protesnya pada taehyung. Ah.. dia kah yang kemarin taehyung bicarakan?

"well, dance mu cukup lumayan, jadi apa kau benar-benar berminat bergabung dengan kami?"

Aku hanya mengangguk

"dan menjadi partner jungkook?" saat mengatakannya, ia melirik pada jungkook

"jungkook tak pernah berpartner sebelumnya, akan sulit sebenarnya… dan pastinya, akan butuh latihan keras agar kau bisa mengimbanginya, meskipun dancemu sudah cukup bagus"

"aku akan berlatih"

Sebenarnya, alasanku mau mengikuti mereka bukan karena akan menjadi partner jungkook saja, sejujurnya aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku bisa menunjukkan sesuatu yang lebih kepada mereka, meskipun nantinya akan sulit dengan jungkook.

"aku sudah menerimamu, hanya saja untuk menjadi partner jungkook…kau harus bertanya sendiri padanya apakah ia mau atau tidak"

Inilah yang sebenarnya ku khawatirkan, melihat dari sikap jungkook kemarin kepadaku, aku ragu kalau dia akan menerimaku menjadi partnernya. Tapi tanpa ku duga jungkook mengangguk, ia mengangguk setelah taehyung memberinya suatu isyarat. Jaehyo hyung terlihat cukup terkejut, terpampang jelas dari kedua matanya yang sedikit melebar melihat anggukan jungkook.

"kau yakin?"

"hmm, aku akan mencoba"

Ini benar-benar diluar dugaanku sebelumnya, jungkook langsung menerimanya tanpa perlu berpikir lama, setidaknya aku tau kalau ia menyetujuinya pasti karena taruhan konyol kemarin, padahal bagiku, taruhan itu bukan apa-apa.

"okay, kita sudah dengar jawabannya, jadi… jungkook kau yang tentukan hari latihannya"

* * *

Setauku, aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang bergabungnya aku menjadi partner jungkook, tapi berita cepat sekali meluas. Dan sesampainya aku dikelas, aku langsung mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman-teman sekelasku, kulirik taehyung yang hanya menampakkan gigi-giginya, pasti dia yang melakukan ini,hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan, jungkook juga pasti tak menyukainya. Saat kuberitahu, taehyung malah bilang bahwa hal ini bagus untuk membuatku cepat dikenal disekolah ini, sungguh demi apapun aku tak menginginkan ketenaran. Keputusanku untuk mengikuti permainan taehyung adalah hanya karena aku ingin menjadi lebih mengenal jungkook dan juga teman-teman sekelasku, tenar diantara siswa disekolah ini sama sekali tidak ada dipikiranku sama sekali, dengan mereka mengenalku akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka.

Dan siang ini, saat aku dan taehyung hendak mencari meja kosong dikantin, hyungku kebetulan juga ada disalah satu meja disana, ku ajak taehyung untuk bergabung dengannya.

"hyung"

"ah, kau disini?"

Taehyung bertanya lewat matanya setelah kami duduk

"dia hyungku, jongin hyung ini teman sekelasku"

Hyungku menyapanya dengan ramah, yah.. itulah dia, sangat berbeda denganku. Dia mudah sekali ramah pada seseorang sekalipun ia belum mengenalnya, sedangkan aku kebalikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang bergabung bersama kami, orang yang kulihat bersama jongin hyung kemarin dihalte.

"ah, sehun… kau belum kenal dia kan? Ini adikku park jimin"

Aku menyapanya, namun lagi-lagi kulihat pandangan yang kemarin saat ia melihat taehyung, kupikir mereka pasti saling kenal, biasanya taehyung akan cerewet, tapi setelah kedatangan sehun hyung, dia jadi diam. Taehyung focus pada makanannya dan ia tak sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya sekedar untuk melihat sehun hyung, ini aneh.

"kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau ikut klub dance"

Tanya jongin hyung

"aku baru diterima pagi ini, belum sempat kuberitahu bukannya aku tak memberi tahu"

"euhm, apa temanmu itu terkenal? Teman-teman sekelasku membicarakan kalian"

"entahlah, mungkin iya… taehyung yang lebih tau, iyakan taehyung?"

Taehyung menoleh, ia menatapku sebentar dan menatap jongin hyung kemudian.

"ah, ya… jungkook memang terkenal"

Aku semakin yakin ada yang salah dengan taehyung, ia sama sekali terlihat tak nyaman, dan sehun hyung juga sangat diam.

* * *

Hari pertamaku latihan. Jungkook bilang bahwa kami akan berlatih setiap pukul 7 malam hingga selesai, dan untuk permulaan kami melakukannya setiap hari, jungkook bilang meskipun aku sudah cukup bagus, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus diperbaiki, dan juga jika ingin menyesuaikan dengan jungkook, kemampuanku masih belum terlalu membuatnya antusias.

Ada banyak hal yang membuat pandanganku terhadap jungkook berubah hari ini. ternyata jungkook bukan orang yang dingin, ia mengajariku dengan baik, sesekali ia juga tersenyum saat aku melakukan kesalahan kecil. Jungkook memberikanku botol minumannya saat sadar kalau aku melupakannya. Jungkook memberikanku kebebasan memilih lagu yang hendak kami pakai. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yang kupikirkan.

Dan sudah sepuluh menit sejak aku dan jungkook duduk di halte. Sesekali jungkook memberikan aku beberapa referensi lagu ataupun gerakan yang bisa kupelajari dirumah, jungkook juga mengatakan padaku kalau aku harus lebih sering melihat penampilan dancer-dancer terkenal agar aku bisa tau teknis seperti apa yang mereka pakai dan bagaimana penjiwaan mereka. Aku baru tau kalau jungkook menyukai mendiang Michael Jackson.

"aku belum kerumahmu…maaf"

Ujarnya, meskipun tak menampakkan wajahnya tapi aku tau kalau jungkook mengatakannya dengan sesal.

"tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mampir kapan-kapan… "

Kulihat jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi ragu.

"mungkin lain kali aku yang akan kerumahmu"

"tidak perlu, rumahku…aku yang akan kerumahmu besok, sekalian kita berdiskusi soal dance"

Sedikit ragu sebenarnya, kenapa jungkook terlihat menghindar saat membicarakan rumahnya. Tapi kuiyakan saja kata-katanya. Ada beberapa hal yang masih belum benar-benar kupahami dari jungkook, dia terlihat menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, atau mungkin pada yang lain juga. Dia tak pernah sekalipun menyebut orang tuanya dalam pembicaraan kami, sekalipun aku bilang bahwa kami bertetangga dan aku ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya, sekedar memberi salam, tapi jungkook menjawabnya dengan diam, ia tak mengiyakan permintaanku atau menolaknya.

"jungkook ah"

"hum?"

"menurutmu, aku bagaimana?"

Dalam hati aku merutuk kenapa pertanyaan itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengobrol lebih banyak dengan jungkook agar suasana tidak terlalu kaku lagi, tapi sekarang aku malah malu mendengar pertanyaanku sendiri.

"tidak tau"

"eh?"

"tidak tau, aku belum terlalu mengenalmu… aku tidak pandai menilai orang hanya dengan perkenalan singkat, jadi…jadi lebih baik kau tanyakan hal itu nanti, saat kita sudah menjadi lebih dekat"

Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba pipiku menghangat hanya karena ucapannya itu?

Lebih dekat eoh?

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Tadinya mau aku bikin oneshoot, tapi kayanya kepanjangan**

 **Jadi mungkin akan twoshoot atau lebih**

 **Revieeeeeewww**


End file.
